Electra Gets Railed Chapter 1
by tinabelcher041
Summary: Original Story about a lonely alien researcher finding her sexual side in the arms of her android assistant. very graphic and sexy. don't like don't read


Chapter 1.

The ship's sleeping cabin was warm and comfortable, although somewhat small with just enough room for a queen bed in the corner, a nightstand and a bookshelf. Anything of real importance was digital, but Electra still craved the feeling and smell physical books provided.

Electra yawned as she stretched and sat up in her pristine bed, exposing her large milky breasts. The white silk sheets felt amazing, wrapping around her naked body like she was floating. Her skin, fair and peachy loved the elegant touch of her silks. Her long hair fell messily around her shoulders in soft brown waves.

She turned to grab her comm to check for any messages from center base. As she moved Electra startled as the sensation she was feeling between her legs. Electra lifted the covers and was even more surprised to find a small wet stain of liquid around her pussy.

Slowly her hand moved down to her mound to find the inside of her vagina sopping wet. "That's odd," she said to herself "I don't ever remember having a wet dream."

Before she could react her door opened.

" Anything I can help you with Mistress?"

Electra jumped and covered herself with blankets as Avox, her android servant entered the cabin. Avox was a companion and tool, sent her a month ago by the alien research organization she worked for.

He looked exactly like a human man in his mid 20's and was 6ft tall with a strong build. His hair was a dark brown, slightly curly and his eyes, the same shade, were deep black pools reflecting infinite amounts of data. He was quite natural looking actually, despite his warm tan skin occasionally reflecting the silver he was constituted of, and his movements were often too fast or graceful to be completely human, and his face was beautiful. He was physically perfect in everyway..

Avox could pilot the ship, cook, clean, and organize data. Electra was still getting used to him being around, as she was normally sent on solo missions. He acted like a real person too and that unnerved her a bit. She could of course tailor his personality with a few swipes of her comm, but she had left it untouched. Until a couple days ago..

Sometimes when she felt particularly lonely she would have him read out loud to her. On one such night Electra felt something deep within her stir as he gazed into her eyes, the words from her favorite book flowing over her like music. When they stopped for the night Electra found herself wanting more.

She had decided to tinker with the attraction levels to see what would happen in his reactions to her. She had boosted attraction, lust, and desire in him, out of curiosity, boredom, and possibly something else? I mean she was a researcher after all right? This was an extension of her job. She also found from looking through his interface that he had perfect intact anatomy. The thought made her blush at the time.

As an incredibly advanced android he was prone to some real emotions and opinions; she always felt as if he were a living, breathing person, and as a result was still embarrassed to be naked around him.

"It's nothing," she said her cheeks turning pink. Over the last few days he had been on top of his duties, rushing to her, overing every service imaginable. She was startled by it at first but she began to enjoy it.

"It appears to be something" Avox chuckled. "Let me take a look."

He walked toward her, and she blushed harder as he removed the blankets, her pink skin coming in contact with his silvery hands. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms and a tingling sensation deep within her core.

"Well what do we have here?" He looked over her voluptuous body his eyes landing on her shaved pussy and the liquid it was secrating.

This makes me want to dial back his humor and forwardness settings she thought in humiliation. Although she had to admit she loved being taken care of. She loved the new twing of desire he was showing her. It made her feel special but right now it was turning her on.

"How about I wash these and you get in the shower."

"Sounds good" she gulped, still mortified at the situation.

She made her way to the attached bathroom and turned on the water. the shower was gorgeous with its tinted glass walls and gold and white tiles. It was big, too around 5 square feet. Big enough for two.

Her favorite part of the day was bathing. It was the only time she felt 100% comfortable with herself and was where she thought of her best ideas. As the steam rose and fogged the mirror she began to wonder what she had dreamed about to make her feel like this. And how she had felt it again when Avox had brushed against her breast.

She began to want the release she had worked towards asleep. She started to massage her breasts as the hot water ran down her back.

Electra, enveloped by water, tentatively pinched her nipples, surprised at how good it felt. She let out a little moan at the pain and pleasure it brought her. She began to think of Avox and how it would feel if he ran his firm hand up and down her soft body. She closed her eyes and thought of all the things he could do to her, how he could slam her against the bathroom wall and kiss her as he his other hand moved towards her wet cunt.

"Oh Avox," she moaned softly to herself as she began to massage her pussy, imagining it was him doing it, picturing him dominating her completely, his fully functional cock filling her up with pleasure...

"Yes Mistress," he said

Electra's eyes snapped open as she yelped and pulled her hand out of her pussy.

"You called me," he said, a smirk on his beautifully sculpted face.

Before she could protest Avox dropped his pants. "Need any help?" he said, looking at her through the steam with his deep black eyes.

Electra was absorbed by the sight of him exposed and her eyes nervously scanned over his long thick member.

"Ye-yes I think so." she choked out, after a moment, considering the proposition. It wouldn't do any harm, and she had never felt this horny before. She needed release.

He smiled again as he pulled off his shirt and stepped into the shower shutting the glass door behind him. He took her waist and pulled him close to him, his cock rubbing up against her leg. Electra smiled as her fantasies began to come true.

The hot water enveloped him as Avox cupped the back of her head as began to kiss her. At first it was light and soft but Electra began to crave more as she went deeper, exploring his mouth. Soon she was gripping him with all she had. She wanted to be absolutely consumed by him and the passion first expressed turned in to a crescendo of lust.

Gone was the embarrassment, placed by hunger and burning desire.

Electas broke this kiss. "I want more," she whispered to him.

"As you wish," he replied.

In one quick movement, He turned her around a pushed her breasts to the glass wall.

"Do you like that," he rasped in her ear.

"Uh huh," she groaned in pleasure her nipples harder than ever rubbed against the cool surface. Avox moved his hand to her left breast and gripped it, pinching and massaging the nipple, and he began to bite her neck and suck on her earlobe as he exhaled onto her neck, giving her chills.

At this point Electra was quivering with ecstasy and thoroughly enjoying every minute of pleasure he provided. Electra regret not trying this sooner. It felt wonderful and she could have avoided as the lonely nights of just her and her vibrator.

Avoxes other hand made its way down to her pussy which was absolutely overflowing with juices. He groped her fat ass in his hand and slapped in which made her cry out in pain.

" fuck yes" she moaned delighted he was finally getting to the sourse of her arousal.

he started to rub her pussy from the back inserting his fingers over the labia and to the clit.

"You've been such a dirty girl" he murmured. "It's time you got clean."

Eletra shivered in arousal and was surprised how he could talk so dirty how he knew how to make her tick. He had been paying close attention to her the entire time they had spent together. And he seemed to genuinely want her as she wanted him. He began to insert his fingers inside her, pumping in and out at an increasingly rapid pace. her breasts still rubbing up against the glass. It took all she had not to scream out in pleasure.

"More," she mumbled through her ecstasy as juices ran down her legs

"You want more" he whispered as steam and water enveloped their interconnected bodies. "i'll give you more"

He jerked his hand away from her pussy and turned her to face him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes full of lust and dominance that she craved. Her face was pink and she had never felt so turned on in her life.

He started to kiss her again, rougher this time, and moved his thigh in between her legs. She rubbed her cunt over him again and the meaning, feeling her release near. Electra was panting hard and sweating as the hot water coated them. Right when she was about to orgasm he moved his leg away leaving her poor cunt alone, yearning for its prize.

"Not yet my little slut,'' he whispered to her, sending chills down her spine.

He spun her around again so she face the glass shower wall again. Firmly gripping her hips and pinching her ass he slipped his huge fat cock into her folds.

"Ahhhhh" she grunted. She moaned and humped his member rapidly, sweat running down her back and mixing with her thrust in and out of her from the back, continuously hitting her g spot.

He was slamming her against the wall and one hand on her waist the other occasionally slapping her huge ass.

"Vv vibrate," she gasped in between thrusts and on her command Avox's cock began to rapidly vibrate inside her. She groaned at the intense pleasure she was experiencing.

Avox moved his hand and stuck two fingers in her mouth and he fucked her, slamming in and out of her wet pussy.

Electra cried out in joy as she began to cum, her voice muffled by his hand as she took his cock until she could no more and came in the most powerful orgams of her life her legs convulsing and her pussy twitching on wave after wave of intense pleasure. She felt his cock tighten inside her and release fluids of his own. Her and Avox's juices were squirted everywhere all over the glass walls of the shower.

Avox smiled to himself happy to have fulfilled his purpose. And make his dirty mistress cum like the little slut she was.

Electra relaxed her muscles and separates herself from her silver lover. She faced him looking into his whirlpool eyes and kissed him deeply.

"I didn't know you could cum"

He look smug " i can. And i can make you feel like this any time you want.


End file.
